fenrir_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zendra
Her father Varis was a drow that unlike any other hated the chaotic nature of their race and found beauty in the controlled nature of an Anarleth a female human. Out of their love Zendra was born, however she was forced to run at all times that is until she learned to hide, her father told her everything about their city and how gorgeous it was, how they had a gigantic manor down there, she absorbed all the knowledge she could and eventually ran to go to that house this would be the first of the two visits that she made to that house. When attempting to return to the surface lost beneath the Underdark she found a baby drow, she baptized him Tiranus and took him with her. Her father upon seeing her punished her greatly but he too decided that they should keep Tiranus. The three lived a roguish life and her father had established a great network of spies, assassins, and thieves and this was the way that he found about Melech, Valahar, and Valinor. He decided that they should join efforts and eventually he was working for them gathering information and aiding them. Zendra started to watch them and she started to understand how they fought, the hells gave them power and they knew how to use it, tired of getting beaten up, of how her mother died She felt she should step up and follow Glasya's teachings, after that she trained her step-brother Tiranus in the arts of paladins, as she tried to learn from Valinor for watching him from afar. Her love began in that time she desired to be with Valinor and she knew she had to prove her worth if she wanted him to notice her and so she became the first sword that wasn't trained by Valinor, she was Glasya's sword. The years went by and both her sneaking and killing skills as her divine abilities got better. The Nine Swords were a force to be reckoned and she eventually gave up on her love for Valinor she decided instead to focus on herself and her powers, so when Kir betrayed Melech when Ea went out of scene she saw fit to become Melech's concubine. Her powers within the order were increasing and even her missions were becoming more relevant it was during one of these missions that she met Furd, Alborozie and Hiro Kumata. With time came Shalimar's betrayal and she alone saved three lives Melech's, her father's and her brother's. When she met up with Valinor again they gathered forces and stood up to the armies of chaos. After this battle Furd, Alborozie, Durgan and Hiro Kumata departed to the Underdark but she also told her brother to follow them and so he did. Meanwhile, the remaining swords gathered an army and went to fight in a nameless drow city there was a huge battle and it eventually cost her father's life pierced by a spear of Shalimar's army in the Underdark. This almost made Zendra kill herself but instead, She got off her hand and learned necromantic spells to create a bone hand to replace the real one só that this way she would be closer to the dead. She entered a state of depression and went away from the swords until she met the mistress of the night and in a desire to get more close to the dead accepted her gift, after which she killed the mistress of the night so that Zendra would become the new blood mother. She then returned to the swords no based in Furyondi and here she made her plan at first this was a plan to take everyone except Melech and Valinor out of play and to make herself the ruler of the Swords however she now knew the true plan of Melech which scared every fiber of her body in the meanwhile her brother had become a Sword himself and now it was time to make her move. Before she could even start Valahar was back no one knew how or why but he was back and those mercenaries and even her brother were to blame. With Valahar came death for he defied Valinor to combat and he was victorious Zendra once again was filled with grief and retired to her chambers that is until Melech said he would depart to the Nine Hells. With this for the first time in decades, Zendra felt fear she would have to obey to Valahar a madman with a god complex. This was also a shock to Furd who died of a heart attack upon hearing this news but Zendra saw in him what she had seen in Valinor so many years ago she saw loyalty and she saw bravery and she decided to give him a choice to become like her an undead and with his dying breath he accepted. Now she ruled from the shadows growing more and more attached to Furd, she eventually found love in him and that made her weak that was her one and true mistake. She had this great plan Melech, was in the Hells so she would send Valahar against Demogorgon, she would get rid of Ea and claim Furyondi for her and her lover and of course for her and his brothers. She helped Furd hide Circinn in an attempt to not lose the war against the Primordials, she told Furd and his companions to break the heart of Oerth so that she would rule over it with Furd, she even gave blood rush to Alborozie for her passion made her giving and distracted. She knew her brother was acting weird but she ignored it several times which ended costing her life that which she thought was her brother was actually a doppelganger disguised as him a doppelganger working for the Primordials that would end up kidnapping her. She woke up alone next to Tiranus rotting body and after several brutal interrogatories her body started to shut down, her mind stopped working and she knew then that there was no more hope for her she felt so close and so tempted to reveal everything to the Primordials but in the last moment she remembered Melech's ambition, Valinor's loyalty and she kindly remembered Furd's devotion and although Valinor was gone Melech might return and Furd was still alive so she did what she felt that had to be done she ended her own life before betraying the Hells